1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor.
2. Description of the Background Art
JP2000-236473A discloses an image processor that performs image processing with a real-time processing unit and a CPU. The real-time processing unit includes multiple processing units that perform different image processing on image data, and performs real-time image processing (general image processing) on image data received from the imaging element. The image data processed by the real-time processing unit is stored in a memory. The CPU performs image processing other than the general image processing (exceptional image processing) on the image data stored in the memory, by means of software processing.
The real-time processing unit of the image processor disclosed in JP2000-236473A includes multiple processing units, each of the processing units having multiple computing cells connected in a predetermined order in accordance with processing. The image processor disclosed in JP2000-236473A has a disadvantage that it does not allow free setting of the relation of connection of the computing cells within each of the processing units, allowing each of the processing units to perform preset processing only.
Moreover, the processing units of the image processor disclosed in JP2000-236473A are connected in a preset order so as to realize a specific flow of processes of the general image processing. Thus changing the order of processing by the processing units requires a loop between the real-time processing unit and the memory to store in the memory image data processed by one of the processing units that performs certain processing and read from the memory target image data of another one of the processing units that performs a subsequent processing. Therefore, when severe change in the order of processing is desired, the number of times that the loop is repeated increases, which causes a problem that time required for processing is increased.